


Шесть невозможных дел до завтрака

by Rassda



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда девушки хотят повеселиться. Центаврианские послы тоже не прочь. Перевод фика Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast, автор Amatara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть невозможных дел до завтрака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927528) by [Amatara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara). 



> Бета: tigrjonok

На вкус она была как вино... или вкус вина сохранился на его губах.

Лондо осознал, насколько пьян, только когда начал расстегивать ее тунику: гладкий, черный шелк, липнущий к коже, — и понял, что путается в пальцах. Девушка, возлежавшая на простынях, словно темный остров, рассмеялась и потянулась к его руке. «Вот так», — сказала она и запустила его ладонь под ткань, снова опуская голову на подушку. На ощупь кожа оказалась теплой, намного теплее, чем у центаврианки, а талия упругой, и девушка одобрительно застонала, когда он обвел ладонью ее живот.

Отлично, подумал Лондо, чувствуя себя на удивление взволнованным. Раньше он никогда не спал с землянкой и о человеческой анатомии знал только из прочитанного и по рассказам, а это уже немало. Но она сама подошла к нему на приеме в посольстве, подхватила под руку и спросила: — «А правда, что у вас шесть?» — чем однозначно заслужила выпивку за его счет.

Исход был предсказуем.

Сейчас, правда, о шести речи не шло. Сейчас бы избавить ее от части одежды. Решив больше не связываться с ненавистными пуговицами, Лондо повел руками вдоль тела, задирая тунику на живот, потом на грудь, и замер, когда пальцы наткнулись на препятствие.

— Что такое? — спросила девушка. Ее рука скользнула по его боку, дразня основание нижнего правого браха, слишком близко, чтобы прикосновение оказалось случайностью. — Центаврианки не носят лифчики? — Ее ладонь скользнула вверх, и Лондо удивленно простонал «ммф!» На лице девушки отразилась откровенная радость, и Лондо прикусил губу, когда она принялась гладить брах через рубашку, сжимая между пальцев.

— Они не носят...— Лондо постарался справиться с дыханием. — Они не носят этого, — снова начал он, пальцами проследив мягкие, эластичные кружева, прикрывавшие только грудь девушки. Для начала центаврианки носили больше одежды. Не эти клочки ткани, а сложные одеяния, которые прикрывали не только грудь, но и спину. — Хотя, несомненно... довольно удобно. — Лондо сжал в руках каждую грудь и провел большими пальцами по ткани. Когда он случайно задел сосок, девушка вскинулась. О, так значит, в этом плане землянки все-таки не отличались от центаврианок.

Он потер соски сильнее, и его любовница низко застонала. Она удивила его, вывернувшись из-под руки, чтобы расстегнуть мешающую деталь одеяния, после чего привстала на колени и вылезла из юбки. Лондо тяжело дышал, расстегивая одной рукой собственную рубашку, а другой укладывая девушку снова на подушку. Обхватив левую грудь, он с нажимом поводил большим пальцем по кругу, затем наклонился и взял сосок на другой груди в рот. Тот затвердел под губами, пока Лондо кружил языком по краю. Тело под ним томно, долго содрогнулось, и, стоило ему подключить один из брахов, как девушка всхлипнула.

Ее глаза затянуло чернотой, жадной и блестящей, но она усмехнулась, протянув руку и поймав гостя.

— Это что у нас тут? — промурлыкала она, откинувшись на подушку. Брах, который она схватила, был не самым чувствительным, но у Лондо все равно сбилось дыхание, стоило ей провести пальцем по кончику. Центаврианки редко подключали руки во время игр — в конце концов, зачем им снисходить до этого? — и от двойного ощущения давления и этих легких, дразнящих прикосновений у Лондо пошла голова кругом. А когда землянка взялась за нежное закругление на краю головки, он с трудом сдержал громкий стон.

Она, конечно же, заметила. Чертовка подмечала все, словно ведьма или богиня, словно создание ночи. Ее лицо просветлело, и, глядя ему глаза в глаза, она поднесла головку ко рту и захватила кончик губами. Теперь пришел черед Лондо, он обмяк, упершись в матрас одной рукой. Девушка вытащила брах изо рта, задев зубами, и Лондо не сдержал сладкий вскрик. 

— Ах, — вырвалось у него, хотя на самом деле он хотел произнести: «Ты заставляешь меня сиять, ангел мой», — или что-то не менее поэтичное. Или, по крайней мере, нечто достойное. Хотя и такой вариант оказался неплох. Румянец, разлившийся на ее щеках, подсказывал: ей не надо, чтобы он мог сейчас внятно говорить. 

— Тебе понравилось? — прошептала она, хотя ответ и так читался на его лице, но Лондо кивнул и наклонился поцеловать ее груди, поднимаясь губами вверх, пока снова не достиг ее рта. Она задрожала, когда он ее поцеловал, и снова, когда он направил два браха к ее соскам и покружил. Девушка застонала ему в рот, стоило прижаться сильнее в попытках достичь максимального трения.

— А как у тебя дела, дорогая? — он с трудом выдержал тон ровным. — Может, хочется чего-то конкретного, хм? — Он ласкал ее брахом, распаляя взаимное возбуждение, и вдруг резко вздернул и посадил к себе на колени. В ответ она обвила его ногами. Воодушевленный, Лондо скользнул рукой назад, на поясницу, лаская невозможно гладкую кожу. — Тебе... приятно, милая? — Он нежно помассировал спину. На самом деле, Лондо понятия не имел, что ей приятно. Как удовлетворить центаврианку, он знал, до самого последнего местечка на теле, и (жены не считаются) не было той, что осталась бы после встречи с ним недовольна. Насчет этой женщины Лондо совсем не был уверен.

— Очень... — она улыбнулась, — расслабляет, — и рассмеялась над его выражением лица. — Мне нравится, не переживай, но я бы на самом деле хотела... — Она перехватила его руку у себя на бедре и поймала пальцы зубами. У Лондо сбилось дыхание при виде откровенного желания на ее лице, и он наклонился поцеловать ее еще раз. — У тебя нежные руки, — выдохнула девушка, оторвавшись от поцелуя, чтобы отдышаться, и затем движением, которого он не ожидал, потянула его руку себе между ног.

Какое-то мгновение он не понимал, чего она хочет. Ну, с теорией Лондо был знаком, поэтому выдвинуть какие-то предложения мог, но до этого он не знал, что людям так нравятся руки, и не совсем понимал, куда их деть. Он аккуратно положил ладонь на ее холмик. Решение оказалось правильным, потому что она задрожала и прижалась к ладони. Лондо не ожидал, что его это возбудит еще больше: брахиарти извивались, пока он потирал теплую, покрытую пушком кожу, исследуя это новое ощущение под своими пальцами. Воодушевленный ее откликом, он опустил руку ниже.

Она осадила его:

— Терпение, посол. — Чуть охрипший голос, казалось, усмехался. — Мы дойдем до этого. — Ее рука накрыла его руку, направляя пальцы к какой-то точке.

«О», — подумал он отстранено, сообразив, в чем дело. Конечно же. Центаврианки не так уж и отличаются: в основании отверстия у них располагалась нежная зона, и чтобы отверстие раскрылось, необходимы ласки. Но то, что она делала сейчас, казалось еще интимнее: место, в которое Лондо сейчас скользнул пальцами, было нежным и скользким. Брах задрожал, ноя от желания присоединиться, однако любовница просила руки, так что Лондо его утихомирил, с трудом отвлекаясь от зудящих, ноющих спазмов в конечности.

У Лондо перехватило дыхание: от жаркой комбинации «нельзя» и похоти кружилась голова. Свободной рукой любовница потянулась и подхватила извивающийся брах, поглаживая, дразня и массируя конец. Лондо заглушил стон и сосредоточился на движении собственных пальцев, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм ее пальцев на его теле. Он замедлился и, закрыв глаза, начал ласкать ее длинными ленивыми круговыми движениями. Когда она прижалась к нему грудью, Лондо почувствовал, что девушка тяжело дышала, — ее бедра, ноги и мышцы живота мелко дрожали, а его собственное дыхание сперло в горле.

Лондо был так захвачен происходящим, что чуть не потерял равновесие, когда землянка выпрямилась и соскользнула с его пальцев. Оба выглядели взбудоражено, и на какое-то краткое, сбивающее дух мгновение он подумал, что сделал что-то не так. Однако она снова легла на подушки и потянула его на себя. Теперь Лондо стоял перед ней на коленях.

— Губы у тебя тоже нежные, — пробормотала она охрипшим и жадным голосом, и на секунду он запаниковал, не понимая. Затем на него снизошло озарение. Конечно же, он уже удовлетворял так центаврианок, но сейчас было по-другому. Великий Создатель, он не мог ей отказать. Лондо понимал, что надо сделать, только не знал, как, но любовница ободряюще улыбалась, и он просто изнемогал от желания доставить ей удовольствие, заставить ее улыбаться, тяжело дышать и кричать. Лондо наклонился и дрожащими руками подхватил ее под ноги, затем провел губами вдоль внутренней стороны бедра.

Девушка поймала руками два его браха, пока он водил носом по ее коже, и втянула один в рот. От ощущения давления у него побелело в глазах, он сцепил челюсти и беспомощно застонал в нежную, розовую кожу. Чудом Лондо нашел то же место, которое только что покинули его пальцы, и подразнил его языком. Головой он почти не соображал. Еще два браха обкрутили ее бедра, раздвигая ноги, на что она застонала — от удивления напополам с удовольствием — и удвоила старания над брахом во рту и в руках.

Лондо потерял счет времени, сосредоточившись на нежной коже и звуках тяжелого дыхания, которое прерывалось вскриками при каждом толчке его языка. Брахи вокруг ее ног гудели, сжимались и отпускали по собственно воле, а по нервам в его теле словно пробегало электричество. Девушка охотно работала влажным ртом, и брах уже исходился в спазмах: из-за мелкой дрожи, за которой обычно следовал оргазм, он вибрировал у нее на языке. Слишком быстро, но пытаться сдержаться сейчас было все равно что остановить поезд на полном ходу. Любовница тоже близилась к оргазму, насколько Лондо мог судить. Той частью мозга, что до сих пор цеплялась за реальность, он задался вопросом, правильно ли он все делает, но затем эту мысль снесло вихрем ощущений. Брахи отчаянно извивались, цеплялись за ее руки, обвивая, и даже острые ногти не были им помехой. Девушка развела ноги и уперлась пятками в матрас; остальные брахи пульсировали: по ним бежали неисчислимые синхронные сердцебиения. Затем — он даже не успел понять, что происходит, — стон любовницы стал долгим и глубоким, она вскинула бедра над кроватью, содрогаясь, и так сильно сжала брахи в руках, что у него перед глазами заплясали звезды.

Подняв голову, он увидел, как по ее лицу разлилось выражение блаженства: рот приоткрылся в чем-то, что напоминало то ли улыбку, то ли о чем-то более примитивное. Сам Лондо, пока смотрел, с ритма сбился. Кровь отлила от головы, оставив чувство головокружения, — чтобы его побороть, он сжал веки, сражаясь с нахлынувшими чувствам потери, слабости и разрывающего на части желания. Он хотел кончить, ему надо было кончить, но он еще не был готов — почти на краю, да, но не до конца. Лондо сглотнул и наклонился украсть поцелуй с ее раскрасневшихся, румяных щек. Он робел и мялся, как юноша, который еще не достиг совершеннолетия. Впервые он не знал, что делать. Лондо привык часами растягивать удовольствие, вырывая один за другим стоны из женщин, с которыми занимался любовью. Привык чувствовать, что власть в его руках, поскольку его уже удовлетворили или еще удовлетворят задолго до того, как все закончится. Сейчас же роли поменялись. Он зависел от чужой воли. Эта мысль одновременно огорчала и странным образом подстегивала. Лондо жадно углубил поцелуй, словно подначивал любовницу сопротивляться.

Она ответила со всей страстью, и повела руками вверх по его груди, потом скользнув по шее, обхватила сзади и прижала ближе. Брахи отчаянно терлись о нее, и Лондо не удержал стон желания. Он хотел... Великий Создатель, он хотел, но не был уверен, что ему можно, и это сводило с ума. Только когда один из брахов полез ей между ног, девушка отодвинулась, посмотрела на него и рассмеялась — тягучий, мягкий звук ее смеха разлился по его венам и устремился к животу. Ей весело, подумал Лондо, но тут что-то еще. Симпатия? Желание? Он не мог определить, но, когда встретился с ней взглядом, понял, что его самого прочитали как открытую книгу.

— Посол, вы раните меня, — и снова она нахально улыбнулась. — Вы же не думали, что все так и закончится? И что я оставлю вас... справляться в одиночку? — ее рот изогнулся в улыбке. — Но как же так, мы еще даже не дошли до самого сладкого? — Она наклонилась, подхватила извивающийся брах у себя между ног и провела согнутым пальчиком по его длине. Касание было почти невесомым, но Лондо словно поразило молнией. Она как будто обнажила все нервы в его теле и сейчас играла ни них. Вряд ли Лондо удалось бы скрыть, как она на него действует, до какого ничтожного состояния она его довела, но все равно он пытался взять себя в руки. Только бы не ударить перед ней в грязь лицом.

— Я живу, чтобы радовать вас, дорогая леди, — ответил он, вымучив улыбку и дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Каким-то чудом его голос дрожал не сильно, и на долю секунды он понадеялся было, что любовница ему поверила, но потом она обнажила в улыбке зубы и потянула брах вниз.

— А что насчет... — выдохнула она, раздвинув колени и потирая свой холмик откровенно и предлагающе, — ... вот этого? — она обвила пальцами основание головки и нежно, но уверено сжала. Лондо закрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшими ощущениями.

Эту битву он проиграл, это точно. Эта девушка точно знала, с какой силой надавить: не причиняя дискомфорта, но так, чтобы каждый нерв натянулся и горел от похоти. Лондо сжал ладони в кулаки, и ногти впились в кожу, хоть и не сильно, не до синяков, но утешением это служило малым. В ушах набатом стучал пульс, когда она направила брах вниз и кончиком надавила на вход. Щеки горели от желания и стыда — Великий Создатель, если бы их сейчас было шесть, но нет, брах был только один, и ощущения уже были невыносимыми, как же он хотел, все тело трясло от желания, а в горле застрял крик.

— Вы хотите сюда... Лондо? — снова спросила она, почти пошло растягивая гласные, и на ее лице цвела распутная улыбка. — Я вам позволю. Если хорошо попросите.— Она провела рукой по его груди вниз к животу, погладила и приласкала напряженные мышцы. Прикосновение было нежным, но когда она убрала руку, он не выдержал: прижал ладонь к губам, зубами схватив мякоть костяшек, чтобы только не застонать. Возбуждение нарастало в нем темной волной, угрожая накрыть собой. Он никогда не молил о пощаде, не так, не в делах любви, но сейчас Лондо чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым, распаленным и несчастным, что другие альтернативы даже не рассматривались. Выхода не было. 

— Я, — сказал он, стараясь собрать остатки гордости, — я хочу... — дальше выговорить он не смог, задыхаясь, пока грудная клетка ходила ходуном. Его голос скорее всего звучал умоляюще, отчаянно, но Лондо не было до этого дела. — Я хочу тебя, — закончил он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поймать ее губы в поцелуе настолько же нелепом, как он сейчас. — Пожалуйста.

Она отодвинулась и облизала губы — жест мог бы показаться невинным, если бы у нее не дернулась жилка на щеке. Выражение ее лица было нечитаемым, но в ту секунду, пока она проводила языком по зубам, к Лондо пришло осознание. Она играла с ним, это несомненно, но не только. Она тоже хотела — это, тут, его. Пришедшая мысль ошеломила, чуть не лишив последних защит. Ее рука на брахе даже не дрогнула, но когда он, в диком приливе смелости, скользнул рукой вниз к знакомому уже месте, девушка задрожала всем телом.

— А ты хочешь? — прошептал он, опасаясь ответа, но также предвкушая его. Его движения, на удивление, были четкими. Он выманил из нее очередной стон, оставшиеся брахиарти двинулись мимо того, что она держала в руке. На этот раз она его не остановила.

— Да, — ответила любовница, и взяла брах в рот.

Он проглотил стон, переключая внимание от того, что она делала с ним, к тому, что он мог сделать с ней. Тело его уже опередило: она была теплой и влажной в месте, где брах пытался найти вход. Потом было краткое, невозможное давление, и он был почти готов кончить. Потом Лондо оказался внутри, она задышала под ним, свободной рукой расцарапывая ему грудь, пока он продвигался вперед. Девушка приоткрыла рот, выпуская его, и на мгновение его голова просветлела и он смог оценить новые ощущения. Отверстия центаврианок были тугими, но неглубокими, подходя по форме для головок как влитые. Иметь внутри пространство для движения было необычно. Он помассировал непривычно бархатную кожу, дразня и поглаживая, пока тихие стоны любовницы не превратились в подвывания и она не сжалась на нем. От жара чужого тела голова плыла, в горле пересохло. Краем глаза он заметил, что девушка потянулась рукой себе между ног, и устремил вслед ей брах, но она отрицательно покачала головой и оттолкнула его.

— Терпение, у тебя еще будет возможность, — охрипшим голосом произнесла она. Лондо переполняло желание, но он отодвинулся, когда она надломано засмеялась, и подумал, что не видел женщины красивее. Второй брах все еще вибрировал после ощущения ее губ, но Лондо обвил им ее за талию, игнорируя то, как остальные сжимались в предвкушении.

Он скоро кончит. Напряжении внутри росло, и остановить его Лондо был уже не в силах. Волна поднималась, и, как он прекрасно знал, единственным выходом было позволить себе утонуть в ней. Однако сейчас все произошло слишком внезапно, Лондо не был готов, и хотелось бы два, но любовница не разрешила. Он попытался скользнуть двумя брахами к ее груди, но она оттолкнула их, по-прежнему улыбаясь той же дикой, пылкой и немного злой улыбкой. Брах, который был внутри, отчаянно двигался туда-сюда, задевая местечко, которое, как знал Лондо, дарило ей удовольствие. И тут землянка прошептала, хрипло и жадно:

— Вот теперь, теперь, два, пожалуйста. 

Лондо сначала не понял, но она ухватила его за брах и направила к первому.

— Великий создатель, — выдохнул он, но прикусил язык, увидев выражение ее лица. Когда он толкнулся внутрь, она широко раскрыла глаза, и Лондо приобнял ее, ожидая, когда ее дыхание выровняется, а его собственный пульс в это время барабаном бил в ушах. Давление было ошеломительным. Лондо смежил веки, перекрутив два браха с друг другом, и продолжал продвигаться вперед, сначала медленно, потом с большей силой, извлекая из любовницы низкие, рваные стоны.

Она притянула его для поцелуя, он наклонился и не глядя прижался сухими губами к ключице, шее и рту. Когда Лондо почувствовал на себе ее руки, пришлось сдержать вскрик, теперь еще один брах бился в ее руке, и Лондо был близок, так близок, что все тело дрожало от желания кончить. Конечно, не так это должно было случиться, но Лондо отчаянно желал кончить, и ему уже было все равно — тело горело в огне и сил не осталось.

Он втянул воздух, цепляясь за остатки гордости, и собирался галантно произнести: — Милая леди, неужели вы заставите джентльмена умолять? — но слова застряли в горле, и вышло лишь: — Пожалуйста.

Она кивнула, на ее лице собрались капельки пота. Стиснув зубы, Лондо потер четвертый и пятый брахи о тугие соски. Он был готов к тому, что любовница снова его остановит, но та протестовать не стала. Ни сейчас, ни потом, когда он перехватил ее руку, ласкающую собственный холм, и заменил ее нежной извивающейся головкой. Девушка дрогнула, раздвинула колени и обхватила его за талию ногами. Она принялась покачиваться на его брахах, сжимаясь и расслабляясь в полном разнобое к тому ритму, что задавал он. Лондо простонал и положил обе руки ей на бедра. Он пытался сосредоточиться, но едва мог дышать, едва осознавал, где его брахиарти и что они творят: один брах массировали ее пальцы, два были у ее груди, три там, внизу (а ведь он даже не знал, что у человеческого тела есть столько утонченных мест, о которые можно потереться), — но остановиться сейчас он бы не смог ни за что на свете.

Лондо почувствовал дрожь за секунду до того, как его накрыло. Все скрутило внутри — он даже не успел сделать вдох. Лондо напрягся, брахи же продолжали извиваться в теле девушки. Сначала хлынула первая волна, и он содрогнулся от чувственного удовольствия, когда первый брах сжался и расслабился. Потом — через удар пульса — Лондо накрыло второй волной. Высвобождение было подобно урагану, который подхватил и закружил. Перед глазами все плыло, и Лондо едва различал, где верх, где низ. Он застонал, беспомощно и совершенно не заботясь, услышат ли его и что любовница подумает о нем. Девушка дышала так же прерывисто, как и он, и от ее вида Лондо повело еще больше.

Если и были знаки, он их не заметил. В одну секунду она хватала ртом воздух, в другую — прогнулась в спине и вскинула бедра. Лондо коротко вскрикнул, когда его подхватил новый виток ощущений от того, как любовница содрогалась внутри. Третий оргазм настиг его, когда она вскрикнула. Брах на ее лобке не переставал извиваться, несмотря на то, что она тряслась и дрожала под ним.

Он наклонился вперед, потянувшись к ней в медленном, ленивом поцелуе.

— Все хорошо? — хотел спросить Лондо, но голос его покинул, стоило ей откинуть голову и снова втянуть его в рот. Потрясение от ее поступка толкнуло через край, и на этот раз он не сдержал крика. Она сглотнула и шаловливо улыбнулась, и он нашел бы слова, но два последних браха проиграли битву и он снова кончал, проливаясь ей на живот, и в голове взрывался фейерверк удовольствия. Лондо уже сам не понимал, кричал ли он в тот момент или молчал — он ничего не знал, не видел, было только удовольствие и долгожданное чувство освобождения.

Он пришел в себя, когда она притянула его на подушки, пытаясь отдышаться и прижимаясь к его груди, так же ходящей ходуном.

— Для первого раза, — сказала она, — было неплохо.

Потом рассмеялась над выражением его лица, которое можно было бы назвать возмущенным, не будь он для этого слишком вымотанным. Лондо притянул ее ближе, преодолевая слабость в мышцах. Движение получилось более рваным, чем он рассчитывал. Сон уже манил, на душе было легко и приятно, и Лондо наслаждался ощущением от прижавшегося рядом тела.

— Моя голубка, — он попытался выдавить извинения, но девушка положила палец ему на губы.

— Я знаю, — она погладила его опавшие бока, и Лондо пощекотала легкая дрожь удовольствия. — Земные мужчины тоже засыпают. Всегда есть завтра.

Когда она наклонилась его поцеловать, Лондо уже спал.


End file.
